It has been known that a wireless communication terminal in a wireless communication system performs an intermittent receiving operation after turning into an idle state when there is no communication by the communication terminal. For example, a base station in a conventional wireless communication system assigns a first instruction information to a notification channel to notify the wireless communication terminal whether the wireless communication terminal should receive the notification channel or not, assigns a second instruction information to a paging channel to notify the communication terminal whether there is any paging information or not, and intermittently transmits the notification channel and the paging channel over a control channel. See, e.g., Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-26991. Further, a battery saving method has been known where a setting time for an intermittent reception period is extended twice of an original value when there is no reception for more than a predetermined receiving time interval. See, e.g., Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-134904.